The present invention generally relates to RF couplers, and more particularly relates to highly isolated RF couplers.
Conventional RF couplers that can provide a high degree of isolation typically include connectorized couplers, couplers within isolated compartments, or couplers within multi-layer structures. Such couplers typically employ of bulky, space consuming shielding such as surface mounted isolation walls, shielding cans, enclosures or other housings that are typically placed over the coupler circuit in order to achieve a high degree of isolation. Such couplers are discussed in, for example, a copending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/103,277 entitled “A SYSTEM AND METHOD OF PROVIDING HIGHLY ISOLATED RADIO FREQUENCY INTERCONNECTIONS”, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
In many circumstances, however, it is not possible or desirable to use such couplers due to cost, space constraints, or other manufacturing considerations such as the significant amount of time required to install such couplers.
Accordingly, there is a need for low cost RF couplers that are compact yet highly isolated. Ideally such RF couplers would be easily manufacturable in that they do not require extensive hand assembly to produce. It would be highly desirable if such RF couplers were easily integrateable with modem manufacturing techniques and would allow for cost efficient manufacturing.